Fighting
by SunShine1794
Summary: When she stromed out of his house; she never thought it would end up like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, but the amazin' plot!**

As I sat outside of the hospital, I took a deep breath. Edward was in there fighting for his life, and it was all my fight; if I hadn't got angry at him, and left without another word. He wouldn't have gone after me; the drunk driver wouldn't have hit him head on. He would be at home, in his bed. Not on the stupid operating table, with a perished lung, he would have both of his legs, not just one. He would be safe. But because of me, he wasn't.

I let the tears fall, not brothering stopping them. Nothing would have helped this hurt, it cut far too deep. What would the rest of the Cullen's think? They had every right to hate me. I was the reason their son and brother was in this shape. Why couldn't I just listen to him? _Because you were just being your hard-headed self_, a voice, voiced inside of my head. The sad thing was, it wasn't my voice. It was Edward's, hearing that just made me cry harder. What if I ever got to hear his voice again? Would I ever hear him say I love you again?

Why wouldn't the questions stop?

Why wouldn't the tears stop? Not that I wanted them too.

Why couldn't I just gain the courage to go into the hospital? Oh, yeah, his family.

As I sat on the bench, letting the tears drown me, I felt someone sit down, and wrap their arms around me. "He's going to be okay, Bells." Emmett tried to reassure me, but instead made me cry even harder, if that were even possible.

I shook my head, turning my tearful glaze towards Emmett. "If it wasn't for me, he would be here." I sobbed.

"Don't talk like that, the surgery went great. He's in recovery now, mom is with him." He whispered, tightening his arms tighter around me, he slowly, and ever so light, started rooking us. I let him confront me; I didn't deserve it, but craved it. At least one Cullen didn't hate me. That was a plus, right?

I pulled away from Emmett, and started running. Where? I didn't know, but I couldn't be there, not now.

I ran until I couldn't breathe, my lungs burned, knees had to fight to stay upright, but only slowed. Ever stopping until I found myself in our park, sitting on our bench. It overlooked Lake Washington.

I always loved the way the moon nestled in the sky, shining down on the lake was a beautiful thing, breath-taking, really. But without Edward here with me, it didn't have the same affect. Not without, Edward; though nothing seems to be the same without him.

Knowing that I wouldn't be found here, I pulled my knees up to the chest. I stared into nothing, just remembering all the times we had together.

**Flashback:**

We were in the ten grade when he finally gained enough courage to ask me out. He had it all planed out, he was to take to our stop, and ask me out, and ask me to be his girlfriend.

"You Ready, Bells," his voice was hoarse, almost painfully. Okay, it sounded like it took everything out of him to get those words out.

Giving him a pointed look, I shook my head. "No, you're sick, we are taking you home!" I exclaimed, firm, but softly. Knowing that whatever he wanted to do was big, but we couldn't risk his health.

Shaking his head, he tried to act like he was fine; but done a horrible job at it. I grabbed his hand, leading him to his car, putting him into the passage side, and then going around to the driver's side, getting in, and headed towards the Cullen's household.

"Bella," Emmett boomed, seeing me walking though the threshold. Edward winched from beside me. In the five minute drive to the Cullen's Edward seemed to be getting worse.

I hushed Emmett as I helped Edward into the house, and told him to go get his father, finally getting Edward up the stairs, and into his bed. Carlisle was walking through the door; within five minutes Carlisle inform us that Edward was suffering from the flu.

Everyone left us alone; Edward pulled me down onto the bed; wrapping his arm tightly around me, as I ran my fingers though his hair. He closed his eyes in contentment, humming in pleasure.

Slowly his eyes fluttered opened, looking up at me though his lashes. "This isn't how I planned this; I was going to take you to our spot to ask you. But as you can see, that can't happen right now. And I can't wait any longer; I can't waste any more time." I grew confused; he couldn't feel the same way, could he? No of course not! That's just crazy. "I really like you, B. No, I think I'm in love with you; I can't keep it in any longer. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to let you -" his voice turning into a whisper at the last part. How could he think that I didn't feel the same way? Come on, look at him! I silenced him, smashing my lips to his, not caring if I got get. It would have been worth it. Just to feel his soft lips on mine.

**End of Flashback**

We had been together since, and that was two years ago. Now he is in the hospital because of me. Fighting for his life, I'm not stupid. He may have gotten though the surgery, but he still had a long ways to go. I mean, he would never walk normal again… because of me. With that realization I started crying heart wrenching sobs.

**Edward's POV: **

_What is that beeping?_ I asked myself, the last thing I remember was running out of my house after Bella. Then the rest was blank.

Where am I?

What Happened?

Where's Bella?

I had the questions, but sadly no answers. Not one. Slowly I started hearing voices, but not the voice I wanted to hear.

"Edward, honey?" my mom called out to me, but she sound far off. I tried to answer her, but my eyes wouldn't open, and my mouth wouldn't move. What was going on? Why couldn't I move?

I WANTED ANSWERS!

**A/N **

**I know, I know two stories, really? No, this is only going to be a three-shot and maybe a four. I was going to make it a one- shot, but I am WAY too sleepy to continue. Plus, I'm on drugs for my foot right now, and fighting sleep probably isn't a good thing to do. But, I'll see you guys tomorrow! **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794 =-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope, don't own Twilight, sadly. **

**Edward's POV:**

As I fit against the power that was holding me down, I pushed myself to force my eyelids to open. But it was as if they were glued together, sealed tight. No matter how much I tried, they would not open. I could hear the sounds around me; they would try to talk to me, to bring me back.

My mom was over me, her hand griping mine in a death grip. "Edward, please wake up. Show me that you're okay. Everyone's here, sweetie," she begged, causing me to fight though the fogginess of my mind.

Slowly I opened my eyes, only to slam them right back shut again. The lights making it unbearable to see, they were blinding. "Bella," I called out, causing my throat to burn, as if it were on fire. My dad quickly handed me a glass of water, telling me to drink it slow. I took a small sip, even though I wanted to down the whole cup. Knowing that, that probably wouldn't the brightest thing to do.

"Bella?" I called out again, this time without the fire in my throat.

Mom gave me a looked that was mixed with hurt and sympathy. "She's not here." Her voice was sharp, almost mean. That confused me, my mother never talked like that. Why the sudden change? She loved Bella, or I thought she did.

"Well, where is she, then?" I asked, it wasn't like Bella not to be here. I was in the hospital, after all.

"She never came" she stated. "You're brothers seem her kissing Jacob Black last night."

"What?" I all but shouted, knowing that MY Bella would never do that… she wouldn't hurt me like that, would she?

Dang it, why would I ever even doubt her? She isn't like that, she's the most loving, and compassionate girl I have ever met. She had never gave me a single reason not to trust her, I gave her my heart; without a second thought. Was my mom lying? She had to be, right?

Sighing, I sat up, the pain where my right leg should have been, but it was nothing was there. My leg was gone. I gapped, staring at the empty space. What happened? I started to panic, my breaths coming into short gasps. My vision started spotting, before going black. I welcomed it, not wanting to deal with anything, not without Bella.

**Bella's POV:**

I slowly started making my way back to the hospital, taking my time. Not wanting to face Esme and Carlisle. What do I tell them?

Emmett and Alice met me right outside the hospital, sitting on the same bench I was sitting on before; looking up noticing me walking towards them, the rose to their feet, before meeting me half-way. "Hey, Bells!" they cheered. How and why would they be cheerful in a time like this? I just looked blackly at them, turning away from them; I made my way into the dreadful hospital.

Taking a deep breath; I made my way into the elevator, with shaking hands, I pushed the button that would take me to Edward's floor. Each floor I passed, I got a little more nervous. Time seemed to pass painfully slow, yet not slow enough.

When the elevator came to a stop, I was met by Carlisle. He gave me a small smile; which it seemed like he had to force it. Jerking his head to the left, he walked away. Without saying a word, I followed behind him, looking much like a lost puppy, and feeling like one too.

It felt much like a walk of shame; they came close to losing a son… because of me. I may not have meant to, but I did. I hurt Edward. That thought alone caused a great amount of pain. I could have killed the one that I love, how sick is that?

As we walked down the white halls; passed the nursing station, and into a large comfortable waiting room. The walls were a light cream color; there were also three back couches, and a fifty inch flat screen TV.

Carlisle went over to one of the couches and sat down, motioning me to follow suit. Rushing over and sitting down beside him. "How's Edward?" were the first words that rushed out of my mouth.

"Fine, he is in recovery. He will be fine, just missing a leg," there was something about his voice; it was cold, hard, and unfriendly. I had never heard Carlisle use a voice that harsh.

_They hate me, you were right. _My inter voice confirmed my fears; nodding my head, while I swallowed the bile that rose up my throat. They didn't want me there, so why would Edward? It was his life I messed up. "We don't want you here, Bella." Carlisle's cold voice cut off my self-hatred thoughts.

Even though I was expecting that, it hurt beyond words. I had never thought I would ever fell pain that deep; but low and behold I have. It was as if he knocked the breath out of me, leaving me breathing… and without a second thought, too.

"Leave, and never come back, you've done enough damage as it is," he all but commanded, I jumped up ready to fight. But then realized I had no fight to be fought, if they didn't want me here, I wouldn't stay.

With watery eyes, I looked down at Carlisle. "Will you tell him that I'm sorry, and that I love him?" with a sharp nod of his head, I left. Not looking back, if I did I would break down. And I refused to breakdown in front of Carlisle or Esme.

Once out of his sight I took off, running down the hospital halls. Not stopping when I heard the gang shouting after me. I couldn't stop; my legs wouldn't let me even if I wanted to. Taking the stairs two at a time, I made it down them it record time.

Whipping the tears that betrayed me, I jumped on my bike, and sped out the parking-lot. Going where" out of there.

**Okay, so here is chapter number two! Like two more to go, then I'm done. It MAYBE a week or two until I update again, but if I get reviews I could have the next one out by Sunday, but that up you you! So if you want to read quicker, then REVIEW! Lol**

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOPE, I DONT OWN TWILIGHTT!**

I walked numbly out of the hospital, not feeling the pain that was sure to hit. My worst fears came true; the Cullen's hated me. They really hated me, my brain comprehended that, but my heart didn't. It wanted to believe that they were just hurting right now, that it would get better. Yet, my brain knew that was highly unlikely. Carlisle made that clear. If it wasn't his words, then it had to be the glare he was giving me.

Finally making my way to my bike, I pulled on my helmet, looking back to the hospital one last time; I mounted my bike and pulling out of the hospital's visitor's parking-lot.

I didn't go home, I road on the back roads; even though it was dark, I pushed my old bike to its limits. Speeding down the road, clearing the turns with so much sped I felt as if I was going to fly of the bike. I didn't that slow me down any, going that fast kept my mind from thinking about Edward.

Finally deciding it was time to head home, I flipped the bike around and made my way to the place I would allow myself to shed a tear.

Pulling into the driveway, seeing Charlie's car, I sighed. I didn't want to deal with him; I didn't want to deal with anyone, really. None the less, I demounted my bike, and made my way up the steps that led to the small porch. Not wanting to go inside just yet, I sat down on the swing that my grandpa made when my dad first bought the house.

Could I stay in Forks knowing that Edward didn't want me anymore?_ You know you can't, Isabella. Everyone in Forks knows that he's the only reason you're in this place, willingly, anyway. _I thought to myself, not knowing what to do. If I left, I would hurt Charlie, but if I didn't I hurt myself.

Getting up from the swing, I opened the front door, stepping inside; knowing that my life was about to change. But I wasn't sure if I truly wanted the change to happen.

"I thought you were going to stay out there all night," Charlie joked, laughing a little. But quickly sobered up, seeing the crushed look that was sure to be on my face.

Did I really look that bad? I guessed so, seeing Charlie rushed forward, wrapping his strong arms around me; leading me to the living room, sitting me down on the couch. He asked me what was wrong. Looking like the overprotective father; he was.

Sobbing I told him, everything. As I cried into his chest, feeling like a six year old girl that just found out her puppy died, but couldn't find it in me to care; I craved his confront.

"You know that it's not your fault, right?" He asked, holding me a little tighter than before; while running his fingers up and down my back.

"How is it not? If I had stayed at their house, tried to talk it out with him everything would be okay." I stated, not meeting his eyes.

He took my in his hands, forcing me to look at him; we whipped my tears. "Bella, things like this happen, we have no control over it. But, I can promise you that everything WILL be okay," his words forceful, daring me not to believe him.

Nodding my head, I removed myself from his arms and got up from the couch. "I'm going on to bed, I'm pretty tired." I told him, but I just really was to be alone.

"Okay, kid. So am I, if you need anything, come get me okay?" he asked getting off the couch as well, following me up the stairs. Kissing my forehead, he walked on into his room; while I made my way into the bathroom to take a shower.

I turned on the water, checking to make sure it was warm, then stripped my dirty clothes, and stepped under the hot spray of water, allowing the water to relax my tense back and shoulders.

That night I before falling into a fitful sleep, I prayed for the first time in my life, I really prayed? But was that enough? Sadly, I didn't know.

**Okay, I know that I said that this was going to be a four-shot at the most. But as I write, the more ideals for this story pop in my head. I'm not saying how many chapters this story will have, but I know that it will have more than four. I don't think it will be a super long story, but not a super shot one, either. **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Twilight in my dreams.**

**Edward's POV:**

I sat there in the stupid hospital bed, not know what to think. If Bella didn't cheat, why did my parents get so cold when some brought her up? It didn't make any sense to me, or anyone else, for that matter.

I loved her, and wanted her by my side though everything that was going on, not my mother.

I know, that sounds horrible. But it's true. Mom could act normal one minute, and then crazy the next. It was enough to give me whiplashes.

What happened?

Did they blame Bella for me losing my leg? If so, than I need to talk to her! It wasn't her fault, in the least. But that would explain the coldness she and dad had for her.

Rising up in the bed, I asked everyone but Emmett to leave. Once we were alone I took a deep breath. "Be honest here, why isn't Bella here?"

I cut straight to the chase. There wasn't any point in it. I needed answers, and Emmett was the only one that would give me them.

He shifted weight; almost like he was nervous. "She was here that first night, and she was mess, let me tell you. But after that, no one has seen her," he stopped, taking a deep breath, down casting his eyes away from me to the floor.

"Alice went to her house yesterday, she wasn't there, she moved back to Jacksonville with her mom." He informed me, talking so fast that I had a hard time making him out.

Bella was gone?

She left without saying goodbye?

What am I missing here?

"Why?" my voice break broke, along with my heart.

Emmett gave a sad smile. "We don't know," nodding my head, I asked him if I could have some alone time.

He nodded his head in understanding, before making him was to the door, shutting it beside him. I heard him talking to the others, but I tuned him out. Sighing sadly, I pulled out my phone.

Where are you? Love you, babe!

Edward

Was the simple text I sent her; while waiting for a reply, I turned on the TV.

**Bella's** **POV**:

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Charlie's asked while we were waiting for my flight to be called.

I gave him a small, watery smile before nodding my head. "It's for the best, dad. I would stay if I were strong enough-" I explained once again. "But I'm not." He nodded him head, kissed my forehead again, and gave me one last hug, then turned and walked away.

"Flight 124 to Jacksonville Florida is now boarding," a over happy voice came over the intercom.

I slowly stood up, walking over to the boarding zone.

As I stood in line, I began thinking about my time in Forks. Some were good, even great, but others were horrible.

I couldn't bring myself to regret my time there, even though it ended in heartbreak. I couldn't regret my time with Edward, it may have only lasted two years, but they were two amazing years. Years I would never forget.

'I just wish it would have lasted longer,' I thought to myself, as I walked onto the place, and found my seat.

I pulled out my iPod, sticking the ear duds in my ear, letting the music take away the pain; even though I knew it wouldn't last long. Temporally relief was better than nothing at all.

Between the loud person behind and the snoring older man beside me, the flight was horrible. I never wanted of a plane more than I did then.

Sighing in happiness I made my way out of airport and into my mother's car.

"How was your flight?" She asked reaching over giving me a hug.

I gave her a pointed look, causing her to let out a laugh. "That bad?" she giggled, as we pulled out of the lot, heading for her - our house.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, between the loud mouth, and Mr. Snore a lot, it was horrible!" I laughed; glad it was over with now.

Within five minutes we were in the driveway of a beautiful home. "Welcome home, sweetie," she told me, cheerfully.

I was too busy looking at the house to reply back. The hose itself was brick, with white shutters, a porch the length of the house. A path of stones led to the mailbox, and the landscaping was breathtaking.

I was memorized.

Graving my stuff in with me, we walked up the stairs that led to the porch, and made our way inside.

I stopped, spinning around in amazement, taking in the amazing home.

There was a white couch against the far wall, with two glass tables of both sides of it; a red rug in the middle of the floor with a glass coffee table in front of it. A huge flat screen TV hung on the wall facing the couch. It was amazing!

Mom let me finish wondering around the down stairs, following me, without saying a word. But her face said enough.

"Come on upstairs, and I'll show you to your room," nodding my head, I followed her up the stair, down the hall, then making a right into a stunning room.

The wall were a darker shade of gray, expect one. It was a stunning purple. The bed was against the purple wall, it had a brown, grey and purple striped bedspread. On the wall in front of the bed there was a vanity with a mirror, makeup already laid out on it, and just to the right, there were a dresser, matching the bed and vanity; simply amazing.

Mom left the room, leaving me to unpack. I walked over to the bed, laying my suitcases out on it.

I put my clothes in the closet, my underwear in the dresser, and my personal thing in the bathroom.

Coming back into my room, I turned on my phone.

Something and seen something that surprised the crap out of me. There was a text from Edward.

Do I need to answer it?

**I hope this makes up for the short chapter. I was on the boat and had nothing else to do with a hurt foot, so I grabbed my iPod and starting writing. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**But, I want to you guys to do a favor; I know that I have more than four reads, so please leave a review. They make me want to write, not silence. Give me five reviews, and I give you guys two or three updates tomorrow! How does that sound? **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope, dont own twilight. :(**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward had sent me the text an hour ago; I left my phone in my room, than made my way down to the beach.

Was leaving without telling him the right thing to do?

I didn't know, but he didn't want me there, and because of that I had to leave. I couldn't be that close to him, and not be there, that would be too hard, yet I would respect his wishes. If he didn't want me, I wouldn't bother him.

Why did he ask me where I was? That didn't make sense. If he didn't want me, why would he want to know where I am?

"Bella," Phil called, running down the beach towards me; making it to me, a panting mess, he handed me my phone, than without saying a word, and he left.

I put the phone to my ear, and said a confused hello; sounding so what guarded.

"Bella," he breathed into the phone, sounding worried, nervous, and even a little scared.

"Hey." My voice came out colder than intended.

He took a sharp breath, sounding even more nervous than before. "Why did you leave?" his voice creaked.

Why was he playing with me? This was stupid.

"You don't want me there; I couldn't stay that close to you, but be so far away. It hurt too much." I was able to keep my voice even, surprising me.

"What?" was he shocked by that? He was the one that hated me, right? "Babe, of course I want you here, more than anybody else, including my parents. What would make you think that?"

Did he really not know? Was Esme and Carlisle keeping us apart, even though Edward didn't want that? I was so confused, what was going on? This was crazy.

"What?" I all but shouted into the phone, realization hitting me, they were. They did, and done a pretty good job at it. "Why would they do that?" I asked myself out loud.

"I'm not getting it, babe." He stated, not understanding. "Who did what? His voice confused as I felt.

"They blame me, that why they did. That explains her harsh behavior, his cold nature towards me." My mind was trying to keep up with everything at once.

"Esme and Carlisle, they told me that they didn't want me there, no one did." My voice was rushed, as my brain comprehended everything, taking it in.

"Okay, girl, you've lost me," Edward laughed, probably relived that everything was going to be okay between us. "Is everything okay between us, love?" he asked, adding in a afterthought.

Letting out a laugh, I smiled, knowing that he would be okay. Yeah, we had a lot to talk though with his parents, but that didn't matter in that moment. The only thing that did was the man on the other end of the phone, nothing else. "Yeah we are, but we need to talk with your parents, babe."

"Yeah, I knew that. Why would they even try to break us up? I thought they loved you." He sighed sadly, his voice sounding tired, beaten down, as he let out a large yawn.

Laughing, I told him to go to sleep, he needed the rest. But he wouldn't have that, saying he went three days too long without hearing my voice.

I slowly pulled myself off the sandy ground, making my way down the beach, watching the waves wash over my feet, seeing the kids play in the sand, making sandcastles, laughing with their parents, and the group of teens play beach volleyball.

I talked to Edward for another five minutes before his breathing evened out. Whispering my love to him, I hung up the phone.

I had them transfer my job to here, so that left out moving back to Forks, plus, I didn't want to leave my mom so quick. I hadn't seen her in three years, on my sixteenth birthday.

Edward was an online English teacher. I know that you're thinking. Nineteen is a little young to be a teacher, the answer to that is simple, Edward is thirty. My dad had known him since he was a kid, so when Edward moved back to Forks from Tennessee, he and my dad started going fishing together a lot.

That's how we met, I was seventeen when I first laid my sight on him; he was the most handsome man I had ever met. Then when we got to know each other the attraction grew, I became nervous around him, often falling over nothing, just because I wasn't watching where I was going.

"Hey, sweetie; did you and Edward work everything out?" was the way my mom greeted me was I walked through the back door.

Laughing, I nodded my head. "Yeah, it was just a huge misunderstanding," I didn't want to into any details, plus it wasn't a total lie, right?

She motioned me over to where she was sitting at the bar in the kitchen drinking some coffee. I walked over to her, sat down beside her with a sigh. "Mom I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave here, but I want to be with Edward. Plus, I start work tomorrow here, anyways. That knocks out going to Forks for the weekend,"

"I know, sweetie. But sometimes things like this happen, we have no control over it, talk to Edward. See what he says, than go from there." Nodding my head, I told her I was going to take a shower.

It was going to be along two weeks.

**Edward's POV:**

I woke up to my mom removing the phone from my shoulder; I glared at her, my anger coming to the surface. "Why did you tell Bella to leave?" I tried to keep my voice from showing, but that didn't really work.

Shocked from my outburst, she gasped at me. Then realization came across her features. "She done this to you, why should she be here, Edward? You lost your leg because of her." She confirmed Bella, her own anger and sorrow coming out.

I knew that she was having a hard time with the loss of my leg. Even more than me, but that didn't give her the right to send Bella across the Country, away from me. I didn't care who she was, I was a grown man; I could make my own choices.

"Mom, I can deal with that, with Bella, I can deal with anything. But without here, I'm a mess. I am my own person, I can make my own choices; don't make me choose between you and dad and Bella. I'll always choose Bella. "I had better control of anger; I was to talk with out shouting, at least.

Nodding her head, she left the room; leaving me alone once again. I closed my eyes, willing sleep to overtake me.

**Okay, so I didn't get five reviews, but I made a promise to myself that I will finish this story, if I don't finish it quick, I'll lose interest in it all together. **

**Anyway, review if you want to, but this story will hopefully be finished by the end of this mouth. **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nope, I don't own Twilight!**

Edward's POV:

Just as I was drifting to sleep the door to my room swung open, revealing a pissed Carlisle.

"Why did you go off on your mother like that, and over what, some girl? Edward, you know that you don't speak to her like that, she is your mom, no matter what," he screamed, marching over to my bed side.

"She isn't some girl, dad. I love her! Mom had no right tell Bella that she wasn't welcome here, she was, is welcome ANYWHERE I am. Wither you and mom like it or not, I'm going to be with her for as long as she'll have me!" my voice matched his. Were we ever going to get passed the screaming and fighting? Dang, I sure hoped so!

Yeah, she maybe my mother, but she wasn't acting like one. I can't lie and say that I'm sorry that I said anything, because I wasn't. She didn't have the right to make Bella feel unwelcome anywhere I was, because where I am, she will always be wanted. But why couldn't my parents realize that?

I stared at him, in complete and utter shock. "Do you know what she did, dad?" I added, asking him, while sitting up in the bed.

"She wasn't the one that told Bella to leave, I did," he screamed. "We couldn't look at her, not knowing she's the reason you're in the hospital, without a leg, Edward. It was just too much."

I knew that already, what I didn't know is why they wouldn't let her see me. This could have been fixed three days ago, and Bella would have been here. But no, they had to mess everything up, and somehow manage to make my Bella leave... the STATE!

"Dad it would have happen anyway. One way or another I was going to lose my leg, it wasn't Bella fault." looking into his eyes, I seen the deep regret he held. "It wasn't anyone's."

Without another word he nodded his head, turn and walked out the door.

I laid there, staring at nothing. Was this all going to end? Was I over reacting? 'no, they had no right to send Bella away.' my mind told me.

Shifting in the bed, making myself comfortable; I grabbed my phone, dialing the number that belonged to my heart, hoping she would know that to tell me I needed to do.

She answered on the second ring, her voice rough and scratchy.

"Hey Babe," I greeted her, wondering if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

Clearing her throat; hummed a yes. Not giving me the answer that I wanted.

"Bella," I wined, dragging out her name. Knowing she would spill, it only took that voice.

"It's just a cold, I'm really okay." Her voice sounded a little better, but not much.

"Okay," I told her. "But you'll call if you end up with the flu, right?" I asked her, knowing that when she gets sick, she's sick.

She told me she would, and then asked me how my day was; changing the subject completely.

I then began to tell her about my parents, she kept quite; letting me vent to her, humming in agreement when needed.

We talked for about three hours, before I started getting tired, and she told me to go to bed. I hung up the phone; wishing she was here with me, but had a feeling it would be a while before that would happen. Yet, I held onto the fact that she was trying to get here.

Bella's POV:

I had called my new boss and told her about Edward. Asking if there were anyways I could start the next weekend, she surprised me by asking me why I was still doing here. And told me to go, "Be with your man," she laughed, before adding a quick "keep me posted," and hanging up the phone on me.

Not thinking I would be sick!

So after I got off the phone with Edward, I loaded up my laptop; while waiting for it to come up, I drummed my fingers on the table, being weirdly impatient. Well, maybe not all that weird.

"Come on," I begged it, watching the loading sign creep across the screen; praying that it would come on, not to choose this time to mess up again on me.

My prayer was answered as a the picture of me and Edward came onto the screen, it had worked for the first time in a week, and just when I needed it the most!

I coughed, than cleared my throat; while clicking onto the website I needed.

Booking the flight, I got up of the bed; a sudden rush of dizziness blurred my vision, causing my head to spin. Quickly sitting back down, waiting for it to pass before getting up much slower, then walking into my bathroom, making a dash to the toilet; emptying my stomach into the bowl.

'Why do I have to be sick now, of all times?' I asked myself out loud; groaning, while flushing the toilet, I made my way over to the sink, brushing my teeth quickly.

Once I was in my room, I started packing, grabbing everything I thought I would need for my weekend in Forks. Which included: two outfits, my personal things, makeup, a book, cell phone charger, along will my laptop; knowing that it would come in handy for Edward. I zipped up my suitcase, sitting it out of the way.

I then went back into the bathroom, wetting a cold washcloth, just wanting to climb in bed, and sleep.

I slowly made my way to bed, climbing into the warm blankets, while grabbing the pills of my nightstand, swallowing them dry, I turn on my side, happily, and letting dreams of Edward claim me.

Next morning...

Waking up the next morning was easy, even though, I found myself downing some ibuprofen for a horrible headache, and the normal aches that came from the flu.

I knew lying to Edward was a horrible thing to go, but when he finds out that I have something other than a cold, and I got on a plane, he's going to get all worked up; everyone knows it's easier to calm him down when face to face. The man worries more them anyone I know.

Once I knew I was going to be sick, I slowly started getting ready. I didn't feel sick, but I didn't what to push my luck, either.

There was a quick knock on my door, before it swung open revealing my mom and Phil. "Are you sure you're okay?" were the first words that came out of mom's mouth.

Nodding my head, I laid my hair straightener down on the vanity, turning to face her. "Nothing is going to stop me from going there, mom. I get sick all the time, I'll be okay, I promise."

"Call me if anything happens, I worry." telling her I would, I turned back around to finish my hair and makeup.

Once done, I gave myself a one over, deciding I looked as good as I could; I left my room. Thankful that Phil was kind enough to put my bag in the car, so I didn't have to tug at them.

Me being me, I tripped on the last step. I closed my eyes, waiting to the impact to hit. "Dang, Bells. Gotta be more careful," Phil laughed, catching me just before I made contact with the ground.

Smiling at him, I dusted myself off, walking out of the house; getting into my mom awaiting car.

"And we're off," my mom chanted, nailing the gas pedal, pushing the car forward at a frightening speed, the trees passed in a blur, which caused my stomach to turn.

"Pull over," I order weakly, as my stomach turned again. I placed my forehead on the cool window, closing my eyes, willing myself not to be sick.

The car cane to a sudden stop, I jump out without a second thought, as my stomach started emptying itself onto the pavement 'So much for not being sick' I thought to myself, now dry heaving.

Once sure I wouldn't be sick again, I got back into the car; my mom started driving, slower this time, thankfully.

When we arrived to the airport, I took some more meds so that I wouldn't get sick on the plane ride, hugged mom goodbye, and hopped out of the car, my excitement grew as I made my way inside.

I was going to see Edward; there was nothing that could ruin my mood.

**A/N**

**(I promised to clear this up a while ago, but when I'm writing, it keeps sliping my mind. Lol)**

**Okay, just to clear thing up, when Bella got on her 'bike' it was a motorcycle, not a bike. That's just what I've always called them, a habit I got from my parents. Lol**

**Anyway, this is the longest chapter I have ever written for this story, and guess what! I wrote it all in one day! Plus, I have another shorter chapter wrote. You can thank my mom for not allowing me to do a lot at work; and for going to visit my aunt tonight, if it wasn't for that; this wouldn't be up until the weekend. **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nope, dont own Twilight!**

Bella's POV:

The flight was long, tiring, and boring. But at least this time there wasn't anyone be loud, or snoring in my ear.

I looked out the window, seeing Washington underneath me. The lights were casting a glow over the city, making it a beautiful sight. I was in amazement, completely and utter shock at unbelievable sight.

"Wow," I mumbled to myself.

As I sat on the plane, as it got closer to Forks, I suddenly became nervous, which caused my stomach to clung, I jumped up, making a bee line to for the restroom.

Forcing the door open, I ran to the toilet, and emptying the contents in it. Once though, I flushed the toilet, than went over to the sink, washing my mouth out; before leaving the bathroom, and taking my seat.

Why was I nervous, anyway? It was just Edward, nothing to be nervous, excited, yes. But, the nervousness I couldn't understand.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, we have five minutes until we land, please take your seats, and buckle your seatbelts. And thanks for choosing us for all your flying needs," a peppy voice came over the intercom. I buckled my seatbelt, as my nervous grew. Why was I so dang nervous?

Edward's POV:

I picked my phone up once again, trying to get ahold of Bella. I had been trying to call her all day, but her phone went straight to voicemail. She was starting to worry me, was she in the hospital?

I couldn't answer that question, yet I didn't want to think the worst. I just wished she would answer the stupid phone, or at least text; to put my mind at ease at least, dang.

"Here's your food Mr. Cullen" the bright older nurse informed me, placing a gross looking plate of food in front of me, if you could even call it that.

She smiled sadly at me, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving me by myself. Alone with my thoughts, that were running wild.

I stared at the mess on the plate in front of me, knowing I was going to have to eat it. My parents hadn't come back since the fight broke out. So no food from them, and I don't even know where Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose is. Mom and dad probably filled them with a bunch of bull, truths known.

We hadn't contacted each other, either. Not that I wanted to; they really put a damper on my relationship with Bella. She was the most important person to me.

I pushed around my food, not really eating it, that crap tasted horrible! Why would they even try feeding that to someone? I bet you could end up with food poison. Sighing, I pushed it away, not caring that I would get in trouble for not eating it.

Bored, and even more worried, I let my thoughts turn to Bella, was she okay? Dang, why couldn't I just think positive? She was okay, Renee would have called and told me any different, right?

I sat alone with my thoughts all day, seeing only the doctors that came in and out, plus the nurses; but other than that, I was completely and utterly alone, and bored.

Bella still had not returned any calls of texts, while her phone remained off. I know, I must have left her three hundred voicemails though out the day, but for whatever I just couldn't get ahold of her...

Was she avoiding me?

**A/N**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. :) **

**I know, poor Edward thinks Bella is avoiding him. :( makes me want to cry... and I'm the one who wrote it.**

**You may be wondering why Edward hasn't broke down about his leg, yet.**

**The fact is simple, it hasn't really sunk in. Sometimes we can go through things, or get bad news - but it doesn't really sink in until we allow it to. Believe me, I've done it, but mine was heart surgery, not losing a body part.**

**Just to warn you, the end of this mouth is going to be super busy for me, I know that I said that I would have this story done before then, but if I don't, I'm sorry. Let's just say, I'm chasing a dream, and it's getting closer!**

**Lots of LOVE,**

**SunShine1794**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV:**

Walking out of the airport four hours later, I sighed. My bags were lost; therefore I only had the clothes on my bag, and my laptop bag, and duffle that I had carried on.

Renting a car, I started the hour a half drive to the hospital.

I cranked the radio up, so the noise would keep we awake.

And then was off.

Once at the hospital, I practically ran into the hospital, and up to Edward's room. By the time I got there, I was having a coughing fit.

I stopped, just outside of his room, waiting for it to pass. Not wanting to give him a reason to worry, he was do enough of that, already.

I slowly opened his door, being careful not to wake him sure that he was asleep, since it was three in the morning.

I creped over to his bedside, sitting down on the rather lumpy chair; I pulled the blanket that sat on the back around me.

Turning on my phone, I saw ten voicemails from him and two from my mom.

Quickly sending her a text, letting her know that I got here safely, and the reason that I never answered her call was that I forgot to turn my phone back on.

I sat watching his chest fall with every breath he took, thinking back to the last time I was here.

It wasn't fun at all, to say the least. But we learned a lot about one another, that if it wasn't for that.

Finally letting sleep take me, I slipped my hand into his, holding it tightly.

**Edward's POV:**

I felt something holding onto my hand, in an almost death grip. My eyes snapped open, as I jerked my head to my right; I was met with brown hair lying on my bed.

A smile spread across my face, slowly I reached over running my hands through her hair. She stirred, but never woke up. Lifting my hand up, I pressed a soft kiss to her hand. Not being able to control myself, I hadn't seen her in what felt like a lifetime, even though it was only really three weeks.

As I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but wonder long she planned this. It couldn't have been over night; she had kept it from me. Which I wasn't mad about, I didn't spend my time counting down hours... even though all I did was worry. Over all, I loved my surprise, even as I watched it sleep.

Suddenly she let out a horrible cough, she was sick, and she was sicker then she had on. I know, you're probably wondering why I get so worked up when she's sick, Bella isn't like a normal person, when she gets sick with, let's say a cold. She ends up with the flu, bottom line is; she has a weak immune system, always has. I hate to see her sick, because there is nothing I can do for her. I was always wishing I could take her place.

"Don't give me that look," she scolded. "I wasn't letting anything stop me for coming to you, not even you. I took a shot, and I have meds to take when I start feeling really bad. So, please babe, lets jut drop it." She begged, her brown eye pleading.

Nodding my head, I took her hand; she let me pull her to sit in the bed with me. "Okay, but if you start feeling bad, you got to promise to take the pills. Not just say you have it," I pointed out, giving her a look that asked her for a fight.

She nodded her head, not saying anything. I smiled in triumph; I had won a fight, that doesn't happen very often.

"I missed you," she whispered, looking at me with suddenly sad, watery eyes.

I sat up, pulling her to me, wrapping her in my arms, in a much needed hug. "I shouldn't have left," she cried. "Just when you need me the most, I run off just because of your parents." _Yeah, my parents that want to run my life, but when they don't get their way; they run off leaving you in a hospital bed._ I added in my head. Knowing that if I said that out loud she would just blame herself, even more then she does now.

Tightening my grip around her, I started hushing her. "You were hurt, they wouldn't let you see me, you did the first thing that has been taught to you; you ran. That's understandable, when the going got tough with your parents you're mom packed you bags and you left. That's all you know, but you came back. That's all that matters to me, love." I cooed, running my fingers though her silk dark hair, loving the feeling of it though my fingers again. Loving the fact she was in my arms, again.

"No its not," she wailed into my hospital gown. "I could have stayed, if I were strong enough to," she stopped, not saying anything for a couple minutes, as if trying to words her next works too carefully. "But I wasn't." she finished, leaving me confused.

What was she thinking so hard about?

Pulling away from her enough to whip her tears; I tried to find my answer by searching her eyes, but the only thing I saw was sadness, and love.

She casted her eyes downward and shot of the bed like a bullet; she looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes filled with tears again, as her hand went to cover her gaping mouth. Was she repulsed by me? I reached out for her, she took a step back.

That was enough to fill my own eyes with tears; I watched helplessly as Bella ran out of the room; as she ran away from me.

I always knew that Bella was to… perfect for me. That one day she would realize she deserved someone better. But yet, I held onto the hope that just maybe I was that person like everyone said; that I was the perfect man for her. But how could I be that man now?

It was then that I allowed myself to cry, that I didn't force myself to be strong, but let myself have a minute of weakness, when Bella walked back through that door, I would let her go. I wouldn't hold on, not if she didn't want me to.

**Bella's POV:**

I looked down at where his leg should have been, not seeing anything but a stub, I felt the tear rush to my eyes, as my hand covered my mouth. I had down that, not being able to stand the guilt, I ran out of the room. Not looking back at Edward.

How could he even look at me?

I know that everyone's told me that's it's not my fault. But it is, if I would have said yes, and not worried about my mother's reaction about getting married so soon, it wouldn't have played out this way. Edward would have been fine; he would have had both of his legs, we would have been happily planning a wedding. But no, I said no, that simple word had caused Edward so much pain; I had watched the rejection play on his face as the danged word fell from my lips. I heard him run after me as I ran to my bike.

IT WAS MY FAULT!

This all could have been avoided if I had followed my heart.

I sunk down to my knees as the realization hit, as the tears flooded down my face. I sodded in the middle of the halls, receiving a few glancing, a few sad smiles, and even a glare or two. But I couldn't find it in me to care.

How could I have been so stupid?

I'm not really sure how long I cried for, but from what I could tell, it could have been hours. Slowly, I removed myself from the floor, making my way back from where I came.

As I got closer to the room, I heard sobbing, not just anyone, it was Edward. With that heard I took off dashing into the room, not thinking I ran over to him, throwing my arms around him; trying to confront him in some way. It was the least I could do.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I mumbled into his ear. "I know you hate me now, but I ever meant to hurt you. My parents were married right out of high school Edward. You know where that road led them, I know we're not them, but I was scared. I was scared that if we got married we would somehow end up like them," I tried to justify my reaction to his proposal it sounded horrible even to my own ears.

He turned, looking at me with a bewailed expression on his tear stained face. "You're not repulsed by me?" his voice lower than a whisper, his eyes searching mine; for what I didn't know.

"No, what are this green earth made you think that?" there were anger in my words, along with some shock.

What had him thinking anything like that?

"The way you ran out-"stopping midsentence, understanding clouded his eyes, the light returning to them.

"You were blaming yourself," he bit the nail on the head with that one. Like he normally did when it came to me, but there were always times that we got one over each other. Sadly this was one of those times.

Nodding my head, I moved my eyes to the wall, not wanting him to try to cheer me up. He nudged me with his shoulder to get me to look at him, when that didn't work; he placed his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You can't blame yourself, love. The guilt will eat you alive. There is a reason for this to happen to me. We may not know what that reason is just yet, but there is one. Things like this don't happen without one." Was what he said to me, I know that what everyone was telling me, but that doesn't mean I have to believe it.

Yet, Edward had a point, I couldn't let the guilt take over me. I had to fight it, I had to move pass it some way. I had to face it.

"We both have things we have to fight to get over, but at least we have each other, right?" I smiled at him, looking into his bright green eyes.

Leaning down, not caring if I could get Edward sick, I kissed him. I threw every ounce of love I had into that one simple kiss; everything else in the world disappeared, it was just me and Edward. The way it should have been all along.

"Do you still have that ring?" I asked him, pulling back trying to even my breathing out.

Grinning he nodded his head, pulling me into another kiss.

That was the only answer I needed. We would fight though this together, it may be hard, but nothing we can't handle.

As we laid in his small hospital bed that night, just talking about anything and everything, we enjoyed our time together.

"Let me tell about the kissed you had with Jake," he laughed, I gave him a confused look; then realized that it was just something else that his mother had told him.

**a/n**

**Okay, this story is now done! Complete and, finished! I have to say that I'm proud of myself; I can now say that I have finished a story, and not just a one-shot! Lol**

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. **

**PS:**

**If you are confused about any part at all let me know, I'll try to help you understand it better. **

**Lots of LOVE,**

**Sunshine1794**


End file.
